This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for forming images on sheets.
A typical image forming apparatus for forming images on sheets includes a sheet feed part, an image forming part, and a sheet discharge part. On a sheet fed out from the sheet feed part, an image is formed in the image forming part. Thereafter, the sheet is subjected to image fixing process and then discharged to the sheet discharge part.
In typical image forming apparatuses, a process cartridge (image forming unit) forming the image forming part is fittable and removable to a casing of the image forming apparatus. There is also known a technique that a high-voltage board for supplying high voltage to the process cartridge is placed at a side portion or lower portion of the casing of the image forming apparatus.
With such techniques as described above, contact failures are likely to occur in high-voltage supply paths due to fitting and removal of the image forming unit. Also, with the high-voltage board placed at a side portion or lower portion of the casing of the image forming apparatus, there would be a problem that maintainability of the high-voltage board may deteriorate.